


He Prefers Suits

by RhymePhile



Category: Oz (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Banter, Crossover, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Keller meets Jack Harkness in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Prefers Suits

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://luvinthe88and20.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvinthe88and20**](http://luvinthe88and20.livejournal.com/) asked for a _Torchwood/Oz_ crossover drabble in which "Jack meets Keller inside Oz or outside it."

  
"Nice coat."

Jack turned on his barstool at the compliment that was obviously lobbed his way. The man who had spoken moved from his seat at the end of the bar to the one next to Jack, and motioned for the bartender.

"Lemme get you one."

He raised his glass in acknowledgment. "Appreciate that, thanks, but I'm waiting for someone."

The other man scratched at the stubble on his chin. He had piercing blue eyes, with dark scruffy hair and a barrel frame that suggested a penchant for violence, based on his muscled arms. He wore a ratty T-shirt with a canvas jacket over it, tight jeans, and well-worn work boots.

Jack allowed his eyes to drift, from the dark man's sly smirk to his nicely rounded ass. He was confident, cocky even, but with something menacing brewing just under the surface. It reminded him of the way shapeshifters would attempt to replicate a human form. They never got it quite right, because there was always an otherness to them that was easy to recognize.

This man was no alien, but there was a distinctly seductive quality to the way he presented himself. He exuded sexuality.

Clearly this was also a guy who was rarely told no.

"Seems this 'someone' is late," the man replied.

Jack pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at it. "It was my turn to hold the watch," he said matter-of-factly.

"Then we have plenty of time to get to know each other."

"Hmm. Tempting."

The man leaned down and cocked his head. "Name's Chris. I have somewhere we can go."

Jack ran his eyes over Chris's form one more time. "Yes, definitely tempting. But like I said, I'm waiting for someone."

Chris grinned and whispered into Jack's ear, "I bet he don't fuck as good as me."

"He's a fast learner. And I'm a damn good teacher," Jack whispered back.

The other man shrugged, downed his beer, and returned to his seat at the end of the bar. Jack went back to nursing his drink. Then Chris spoke again.

"Is he dressed like he just walked out of a war movie too?"

Jack smiled from behind his glass. "He prefers suits, actually."


End file.
